


desecrated

by gabriphales



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity Kink, copious amounts of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: in which aziraphale has a particular fantasy about being ravished by a crowley far more experienced than he, and they're both very bad at staying in character
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	desecrated

**Author's Note:**

> im tired and kinky good night

it's silly play, really. the sort of thing anyone could easily seen through, exaggerated and fussy as aziraphale's acting is. but still, he can't help enjoying himself. grabbing crowley by his wrist, dragging him into some corner of the bookshop, and pleading with him - making a mockery of innocence.

he puts on a good show, in his personal opinion. letting his cheeks turn red and ruddy, losing grip on his stammer, and allowing the rush of his adrenaline do the rest for him. his legs twitch inwards, thighs shivering as he pulls crowley's hand between them.

"hurts here," he whimpers. "it's all hot, crowley, i can't - i can't make it stop, _help._ "

crowley shushes him. kissing his mussed up, tousled curls. muttering something vaguely reassuring while he gropes him through his trousers. his fingers are sure and nimble, feeling aziraphale up as if experiencing him for the first time, _savoring_ his body. aziraphale flinches from it, whining.

"it's too warm, crowley, please. i want it to _stop,_ it hurts!" he sobs, knees threatening to give out when crowley nudges over his clit, pressing down with precise accuracy. his thumb massages there fiercely, just a gentle back and forth until aziraphale's quaking from it, babbling pitifully.

he's a little too good at his given role, crowley decides. he feels rather like he truly _is_ defiling a pious virgin. taking him while he's helpless and needy, spreading his legs for anything, anyone, even a hereditary enemy.

it brings back memories, really.

"so cute," crowley muses aloud. "you'll look so precious fucked open on my cock, angel."

"w-will it hurt?" aziraphale asks, briefly stifling a laugh at his own self-indulgence. it's all a little bit ridiculous, but he's fortunate enough to have a partner willing to appease him, at least.

"not at all." crowley promises. "unless you want it to."

aziraphale whines again at that, further cementing his bashful facade. crowley's fingers are still stroking over him, soft and willing, ploying with aziraphale more than he satiates him. he finally slips his hand past aziraphale's trousers, brushing up against the wet, sticky slick that was so faithfully waiting him. his grin is sharp enough to cut glass.

"just let me take care of you." crowley croons, the impassive lilt to his voice just another part of the whole ordeal. he has to seem painfully experienced, almost _bored_ of pleasure, he's overexploited it so terribly. aziraphale is the key to his exhaustion, the spark of something exciting. something new and fresh to taint, make his own, _ruin_ completely.

it's an exciting prospect, he has to admit. even if just last sunday aziraphale had been on his knees, swallowing his cock like a man starved and sickly for it, it's fun to pretend. fun to touch aziraphale as if he's never touched him before. treating his body as something fragile, something to mar and break, to tear into as viciously as he can allow himself.

"want to spoil you, angel." he says, gripping at his shoulder with sharp, fervent teeth. each one making a very pointed commentary on how he rightfully belongs to crowley. he's owned, possessed. living only to be used and fucked and sullied as much - and as often - as crowley sees fit.

"want to make it so you'll never want anyone but me."

aziraphale smiles, warmth climbing in his chest. he's about to say something about how crowley's already done that, he loves him so dearly, he can't imagine being with anybody else -

but crowley's fingers dipping inside him shut him up before he can enunciate the first vowel. he lets out a weak, feverish noise. putting his best foot forward in the effort of catching his breath, and falling short immeasurably fast. all the air's knocked out of him, and he can do little but pant and cling onto crowley. rutting his hips down with no care for composure or manners.

"it's so full already," aziraphale breathes his words more than he speaks them. "how will anything more fit?"

"don't worry your pretty little head about that, love. i've got you, just wait. just be _patient._ " crowley tells him, twisting his fingers, curling them into the pulsing warmth he's surrounded himself with. he fucks in and out, just a few spare times to see aziraphale squirm from it. wiggling cutely as his eyes squeeze shut, lips curving into a sweet, pink pout.

he steers the pad of his thumb over aziraphale's clit, grinding it down until he can feel it twitching against him. aziraphale loses his footing, squealing as he nearly slips on sturdy ground. 

"too much," he squeaks, breaking character. "i can't take it."

"too bad, angel." crowley tsks, spiking his smile with a clear glint of teeth. "i can do whatever i want with you, yeah? you're mine."

they've both lost sight of whatever original roleplay they'd had in mind. crowley maneuvering aziraphale wildly, bending him over the arm of their sofa instead. he tugs his trousers down to his knees, pulling the squish of his thighs apart to get a better look at his quivering, clenching cunt. aziraphale's dripping, so wet it's a wonder he hasn't cum already. crowley lets his fingers pass through the soft, pink folds, hushing the whine aziraphale strains with in response.

"gonna fuck you now, angel. show you who you belong to." he leers, clutching the full, hot flesh of aziraphale's ass in both hands as he speaks. the skin turns pale beneath his fingers, flushing red ochre when he finally lets go.

"you ought to know your place." he scolds, landing a slap to the high point of aziraphale's thigh, and pulling his hair with a sharp jolt when he tilts his hips away for respite.

"this," he leaves another scorching hand print, this time to the other thigh. " _all_ of this - " then a third to both cheeks, smacking viciously, as if he really were quite infuriated with his angel. it excites aziraphale beyond compare.

" - is mine. don't forget it, darling." crowley scorns, fussing with his own zipper as he pulls himself free.

"it's _my_ vessel. you can't lay any claim to it." aziraphale replies, indignant as he is teasing.

and crowley can't take that lying down. joining him on the sofa, he grabs aziraphale by his waist, flips him onto his back, and _seethes_ with the first smack he forces aziraphale's cunt to endure. gripping his thigh as a quiet threat to take it _without_ complaint, nails a burgeoning pinprick to aziraphale's soft, tender skin.

"don't get all tetchy with me, angel." his chastising is as vehement as the palm of his hand, surely marking aziraphale up with the force he employs. each slap rains down upon him with an equal stinging fury, until he's sore and soaking from it. tearing up more from the shame of being aroused by something so _cruel_ than the actual pain. his clit's throbbing, pounding with the beat of his pulse as crowley marks him sore and swollen. his puffy, sopping cunt burning under crowley's discipline. each spank sending him reeling further, hyperventilating when crowley reaches his ceasefire.

"your body is mine to use, lovely. i can have it whenever, however i like. your only job is to spread your legs and look pretty while you do it. seems easy enough, don't you think?" crowley says, squeezing at aziraphale's cunt then, pinning his clit between his labia, and bearing down, smirking as aziraphale whimpers. his head tossing to the side in a fruitless attempt at containing himself.

"i - i'm sorry, sir. i won't - i won't talk back again." aziraphale says, amping up the tremble in his voice solely for crowley's sake. 

"good angel. now, on your belly again. that's it, up on your arms and knees."

"they're too shaky, don't think i can - i'm sorry, truly sorry, dear, _please._ " aziraphale rambles, arms giving out, his head nestled between them. crowley runs a soothing hand up his back. he knows aziraphale had a tendency to get like this after a truly proper spanking. such is the way of an obedient, people-pleasing angel, he supposes. he plays through aziraphale's curls, keeping him occupied on the grounding touch while he's in his headspace.

"that's alright, just do your best, okay? you've already been such a sweet boy for me tonight. doing what i tell you to, listening so _well._ " crowley says, settling over aziraphale, chest to his back as he lines himself up. aziraphale pulses, pushing back when crowley slides in. his cunt spasms around him, soft and tight, a feeling crowley thinks he could drown in without ever coming back up for air. 

getting back into the swing of things, aziraphale tenses up fiercely, muttering "is it all the way in?"

crowley swallows a dry laugh. aziraphale really can't give up on being the naive, guileless coquette laid before crowley, can he? still, it's worth it for the way aziraphale looks back at him. eyes wide and tinged with fear. none of it sincere, but realistic enough to have crowley throbbing for him. he pulls himself together, gripping at aziraphale's love handles, and pulling him flush to his hips in one fell swoop.

"it is now." crowley speaks through gritted teeth, red-faced with the exertion it takes to not start pounding aziraphale like a dog in heat. admittedly, he's anything but poised when it comes to this part of the debacle. his cool snapping like thin ice crushed between a heavy jaw. 

"it's so... you're really - feels like you're everywhere inside me." aziraphale sighs, lower lip jutting out as he ruts his hips back once more.

"aren't you gonna fuck me? or do i have to do everything myself?" he asks, his own unruly touch of sass getting the better of him. crowley's simply oh so easy to rile up with that, and he only ever gets more fun when he's angry. 

crowley scowls, seeing where this is going, knowing what aziraphale wants from him, and yet, being unable to stop himself from giving in. he twists his head back by his hair, fucking into aziraphale brutally, all thoughts of a gentle caring to gone from his head.

"really, angel? i've been doing all the work tonight, and you think you've got the right to complain?" he bites out, letting the pierce of his molars in aziraphale's throat get his point across better than any words could.

"fucking pillow princess, acting all high and mighty when you don't get your way immediately. should put you in a bloody throne, tie you up there, and keep you for whenever i wanna use your sweet little quim." 

aziraphale lets out a pathetic sound, his hand shooting between his thighs to stroke at his own clit. rolling it between his fingers, and stumbling over his harsh, breath-deprived cries.

"don't," crowley warns him, yanking his arm, and wrenching it around his back. aziraphale yelps, accepting crowley's fingers as a worthy replacement with eager gratitude.

his free hand pops open aziraphale's vest, unbuttoning his shirt, (besides from the collar, because good lord, that bowtie is impossible to take care of in this position) and groping over his chest. his nails scraping against aziraphale's nipples, squeezing at his tits, treating aziraphale's body like his own personal plaything.

"please," aziraphale pleads vaguely. "please, i need - i need, i can't - "

"such a darling cherub," crowley smirks. "should i let you cum? do you think you deserve it?"

aziraphale's tongue is too heavy in his mouth, his head weightless, vision blurring as he tries to recall the precise art of speaking comprehensibly. really, it's quite a lot more difficult than he remembers it being before.

"i think i - i do, yes, p-please, let me cum, crowley. i'll be good, you can have me whenever, just like you said. i'll be - _fuck -_ "

"language!" crowley quips. "go on, lovely. let me see it. and i'll hold you to that promise, you know."

"th-thank you - thank you, crowley i - ! feels so good, you make me feel so - _mmph,_ loveyousomuch." aziraphale wails openly, unashamed as he bucks his hips through the peak of his orgasm. his whole body shudders without restraint, so far beyond his control he's almost convinced it might be torn from his soul. crowley pets down the small of his back sweetly, reaching his own climax with a last few frenetic thrusts. using aziraphale for what he needs, and relishing in the soft, wet sounds they make together as he fucks his cum into dribbling down aziraphale's thighs. 

they're breathless for a little while. aziraphale wipes his tired brow, sitting up once crowley softens, putting an end to their coupling. he shuffles a sweaty demon into his arms, kissing at his forehead, and muttering a slue of weary thanks and sweet nothings.

"bath for us, love?" he asks, tucking crowley's hair behind his ear. the warm stroke of his fingers against crowley's scalp flooded to the brim with pure adoration.

crowley nods his head. "'course, darling. i'll start it."

"already done," aziraphale smiles, cocking a gleeful brow with a snap of his fingers.

"naughty," crowley admonishes. "you are a naughty, naughty thing."

"and all yours," aziraphale tells him. the slight glint of a promise settled in his tone.

"forever and ever?" crowley teases, pouting as melodramatically as his poor, tender heart can manage.

"yes, dear." aziraphale's eyes roll in a silent statement before he kisses crowley again. "forever and ever."

and crowley knows, for all their joking, that aziraphale means it genuinely. more than he'll ever mean anything else.


End file.
